Don't Mess With Destiny
by Jesi567
Summary: Adam and Cassie are destined to be together, its written in the stars. However, Adam is torn between her and Diana. What will happen when they all get stuck together because of a blizzard? Who will he choose?
1. Chapter 1

Cassie's POV 

I was barely even paying attention to what my friends were saying. I just smiled and pretended that I was listening as they joked around. We were trapped in the old house because of a blizzard that had started randomly after we got here and was still going on. We had built a fire and were gathered around it. I looked at Adam who had his arm around Diana and then looked away quickly. I didn't want to steal Diana's boyfriend, but I think that I love him and it hurts when I see them together. Jake scooted closer to me and I felt his arm around my waist but I shook him off. I shivered and caught a piece of the conversation, "It's still not fair, Cassie gets to do magic on her own. Why can't we?" Faye asked. 

"I was kind of wondering that too. How is it possible that I'm the only one able to do individual magic?" I asked, genuinely curious. That has been bugging me since I last did magic without anyone else. I looked around at the group and saw that none of them knew the answer either. 

"I don't know. Can you control it, or is it just whenever you get really mad or anything?" Diana asked, moving out of Adam's embrace. I felt relieved that they were no longer cuddling. I shrugged, not knowing the answer. To be honest, I hadn't really tried to do magic on my own. My eyes searched the room for something I could experiment on. After finding a lampshade laying on the ground behind the rest of the group, I focused on it as hard as I could. After a moment, it wobbled a little bit then lifted into the air. I focused harder and a small smirk came to my lips as it hovered towards Diana and then landed over her head. 

Laughing, I answered her question, "Yep, I guess I can control it. Don't you think?" My smirk turned into a full-on smile as she laughed sarcastically with the lampshade still on her head. I stood up and walked over to one of the windows, pulling my jacket tighter around me as I went. A gasp escaped my lips as I looked out, the snow was only a couple of feet under the windowsill. "Guys, I think come look at this." I called. Everyone gathered around me and looked out the window as well. 

Everyone but Adam and me went upstairs to search for things like blankets and stuff for tonight. We just stood in the middle of the large room before he spoke up. "Hey, can I show you something?" He asked me. I nodded and followed him to the back of the house. We stopped at a door before he opened it. On the other side was what was once sun-room. It was still pretty, considering that the walls were covered in overgrown rose bushes. Somehow the flowers still flourished despite the cold winter weather. "Wow," I breathed. I felt arms around my waist and looked up to see Adam standing right behind me. "It's beautiful isn't it?" He asked, his face about two and a half inches from my ear. 

We both moved further into the room. The door swung shut on its own once we got out of its way. Adam turned me around to face him and leaned in towards me, his eyelids closed slowly. Mine followed as his lips connected with mine in a gentle kiss. I felt like I had died and gone to heaven until the door opened again. Adam and I separated from each other and looked at the open doorway only to see Diana standing there in shock before running away.


	2. Chapter 2

Diana's POV

I finally found a few comforters, pillows and blankets for them to sleep on. I walked down the stairs and started looking for Adam, dumping the stuff along the way. After looking everywhere else, I stood in front of the door to the old sun-room. I placed my hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly, opening it. A gasp ran out of my mouth at the sight that stood before me, tears started to flow slowly down my cheek. Adam was standing in the middle of the room, but his arms were wrapped around Cassie and the two were kissing. They quickly pulled away from each other when they noticed me. Adam started to say something but I turned around and ran away before he could get anything out. How could he do this to me? We've been dating for three years! I just kept running until my legs gave out on me and I fell to the floor. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. Looking up, I saw the one, or well one of the only people that I didn't want to see ever again right now, Adam.

"Go away you jerk I never want to see you again." I said through my tears. I still accepted his help up however, then I began walking away again. When I heard his footsteps behind me, I whipped around to face him. "What! What in the world do you want from me right now? If it's to say your sorry, don't waste your breath. I'll never forgive you for this." I said. At this point, I was practically shaking from the tears. He stepped closer and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I know that you'll probably never forgive me for this and I don't blame you. I probably wouldn't forgive myself either. But just know that I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you. I don't know what came over me please understand that." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm pretty hurt and you caused it so you obviously just lied to me. What happened to you Adam? Ever since she came you've been so different, more distant towards me. All I have to say is you could have at least broke up with me before getting with her instead of cheating." I replied, wiping my tears away. Then that jerk had the nerve to kiss me! I tried to push him away, but he held on to me by my waist and I found myself giving into his kisses. I forgot all about Cassie and it was just like it was before she came. Then I tasted lip gloss and became disgusted. Placing my hands on Adam's chest, I shoved as hard as I could. "I can't do this anymore. I can't continue dating you knowing that you love her. Have a nice life with her jerk."

"I don't love her! Like I said, I don't know what came over me. Please the only person I love is you." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder and turning me around. Adam began to lean in but I put my hand in front of my face, making him kiss it instead.

"Adam, we dated three years and I know that you're a horrible lair so just stop. You know you love her and I just can't date you anymore. We're over." I said before turning away again. Hopefully Adam didn't notice the tears that had began running down my cheek.

I started back up the stairs and just sat against the wall. Not wanting anyone to see me cry, I hid my face in my hands and just let the tears flow. My body automatically tensed when I felt an arm around my shoulder. I looked up and got ready to tell Adam to get away from me, but the face that I saw surprised me. Looking concerned and awkward at the same time, Faye was seated beside me. "Let me guess, Cassie and Adam?" She asked. I didn't think that I could speak just yet, so I only nodded. "Figures. I'm sorry but I knew that they were going to get together. I just thought that he would care enough about you to break up first." She said.

"Thanks, I guess. I never thought that he would cheat on me either. We've been dating 3 years; then she comes and ruins everything." I said. Why did they have to be destined to be together? There was no way that I could compete with that! I pushed myself off the floor and offered to help Faye up. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to have a chat with Cassie," I said, then walked away.

**Hey Guys! I want to thank all of you for reading my story, and I want to ask you guys a question. Would you guys rather have Diana get with someone else (Jake, Faye or an OC), or go with the more dramatic route and have her and Adam get together a few times. I might make both happen at some point anyways, but I just wanted your input on the matter.**


End file.
